<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsessed by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690041">Obsessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Obsession</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>noun<br/>
the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc.</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
Reki might be a little obsessed with Langa ever since that one time he saw the blue haired boy skateboard during ‘S’. He stuck with Langa during school and after school. They even work the same shifts and send orders together. It was like God was pushing them together and Reki just cant stop with his obsession over the new kid. Okay maybe obsessed might be a little over exaggerating but Langa had officially taken over Reki’s mind, besides skateboarding.</p><p>No matter what Reki did, his mind would somehow stir towards Langa. “I’m not obsessed with him.” Reki huffs as he works on his skateboard. The more he works on it, the more he thinks about the question, the more his mind shifts to Langa. “Am I?” Reki bit his lips. The blue soft hair and those sparkling blue eyes he saw when Langa skated, seem to have him completely mesmerised. Spending a lot of time with the blue haired boy certainly didn’t help his feelings settle down.</p><p>“There is a customer, but I don’t know how to help him.” Langa came into the workshop where Reki is working on the skateboard. “Ah, okay. I’m coming.” Reki places his tools down as he rushes out to attend to the customer. When he went past Langa, the hairs on his body stood like electricity was running through him. He had to bite his lip to stop any yelp from escaping his lips. “How can I help you?” Reki asks. The customer started talking but really Reki wasn’t listening, he was looking at Langa’s form. “Okay, right this way.” Reki says without letting the customer finish speaking.</p><p>All he could do is pray that he is solving the customer’s problem that he didn’t catch at all. “Thanks, this was what I was looking for.” The customer smiles as they hold the item in their hands. “Yea sure, no problem. You can head over there and my colleague will help ring you up.” Reki directs the customer to Langa. As Langa rang up the customer, Reki stared at his form. Those long and slender arms, a well built body, that small smile on his face. What would it feel like when they are used on him?</p><p>“Reki, are you alright? You have been standing here for quite sometime.” His manager asked him. “Uh.. yea, I’m good.” Reki stutters. “You like him, don’t you?” His manager teased. A blush started to creep up Reki’s neck. “N-no!” Reki is quick to deny that claim. The manager just has a knowing smile on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows at the red head. “Tell me that when you aren’t blushing, you idiot. You are so obvious, staring at him in the open like this.” The manager tries to keep in a laugh. Reki just blushes harder being called out for lying. “Better make your move or he will be stolen by one of those girls.” The manager nudges Reki before going to the workshop to work on someone’s custom order.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They spent even more time together, usually partners for projects. They even pair up during physical education. Each contact they make, makes Reki burn. Each word they share, etches Langa deeper into Reki’s mind. Each moment they spend, makes Reki fall deeper. “I think I’m obsessed.” Reki grabs his head as he realises that Langa has taken over him. Skateboarding didn’t even really matter anymore, it was just Langa. Every time he wants to draw an idea for his skateboard, he draws Langa’s face. Every time he is told to write something, he would write Langa’s name.</p><p>“Hey, you okay? You seem to be agonising about something.” Langa asks which makes Reki jump. “Langa!” Reki says a little too loud which makes Langa laugh. “Yea that’s my name. Why so jumpy?” Langa has a smile on his face. “Uh...uh... nothing?” Reki freaks. Is he being so obvious that Langa actually found out about his obsession over him. Langa tilts his head as he looks at Reki. Then an idea came to Langa. He bends down and leans into Reki’s space. Slowly but surely, Langa closed the distance between the two of them.</p><p>Reki stared wide eyed at the blue haired male. They were really close, if Reki were to move even the slightest, they would connect their lips in a kiss. Reki is basically frozen stiff. Langa smirks, he leans in and connect their lips together. Reki feels the heat rising from his toes, up his legs, connecting his body, colouring his neck red and reaches Reki’s face. Langa pulls away with a smile on his face. “It’s a good look on you.” Langa says before going back to his seat. Reki basically buried his face into his arms. He wants to scream but he is in class.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Langa seems to be able to do the things that simply set his heart on fire. Those subtle touches, soft kisses, and so many more that Reki simply couldn’t name. That smirk that sits on his lips. Reki knows that the Langa is just teasing him. “Hey, Langa?” Reki calls out just as they step out of the shop. “Hm?” Langa quirked one of his brows up. “Am I obvious?” Reki asks as he looks away from Langa. “Hmm...” Langa drags it out, then he looks at Reki, a smile on his lips. “Very.” Langa whispers like it is a secret. “So you know my feelings towards you?” Reki asks.</p><p>“Yea.” Langa steps on his skateboard. He has been training and learning how to stand and ride the skateboard without securing his legs onto the board. “So... what do you think about it?” Reki looks up at Langa, hopeful. “It’s cool.” Langa shows Reki his charming smile. “I’m crazy about you too.” Langa looks at Reki and gave a wink before skating away towards his home. Reki seems to have been struck twice by cupid’s arrow. “That Langa...” Reki sighs before heading home as well. He guesses he can’t get out of being obsessed about the blue haired boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>